


Why Do You Like Him? | Minsung

by Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan



Series: Parenting 101 by Lee Minho [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Children, Developing Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Good Friend, I wrote a continuation to Parental Guidance :/, Jisung is a good dad pt. 2, Jisung just tries his best :(, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Minho + Jisung's daughter are friends now :), Minho is not very good with adults pt. 2, Minho is too NICE wtf, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Seo Changbin is a Good Friend, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Shyness, Single Parent Han Jisung, Single Parents, Soft Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Stressed Han Jisung | Han, Sweet Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tags Are Hard, Teach Lee Minho, This is Pt. 2 to Parental Guidance, Tired Han Jisung | Han, You could kind of read it by itself but, also, idk - Freeform, kind of, minho is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan
Summary: (Pt. 2 to Parental Guidance :V )Minho never gave it much thought until now, but Younghee is very much like Jisung. Though there was a huge rift—as if they still don't understand how close they actually are. And just like Younghee, who is learning who her father is step by step, Minho is also slowly discovering who this character, Han Jisung, is.Minho had never heard of Han Jisung until that parent conference and he always wondered why. Of course, there was the obvious problem of him never having time to pass by, however, shouldn't Younghee at least say something about him? Or shouldn't the consent forms at least have his name? It's like he just appeared out of nowhere—like a ghost, a shadow.But just like Younghee, Minho is also trying to figure out why he likes Han Jisung.Maybe that's why they managed to somewhat become friends, to bond over their confusion about Jisung.ORAfter witnessing Jisung break down and offering to help him take care of his daughter, Minho wants to figure out why he suddenly even offered such a thing.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Parenting 101 by Lee Minho [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993039
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	Why Do You Like Him? | Minsung

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! 
> 
> I don't have a Halloween special, but I do have something scarier...  
> Children <3  
> Anyway, this is a part two to the one-shot I wrote "Parental Guidance." It's okay to read this as a standalone but if you want context I suggest you read it :)
> 
> It's just crying single parent! Jisung and comforting Teacher! Minho :)))
> 
> Also I can't believe I wrote a part two instead of continuing my other books :/  
> But enjoy it <3 y'all <33
> 
> -Ly <3

It wasn't uncommon for Minho to comfort children. As a teacher, it was his job to teach and make sure each student was as comfortable as possible to learn as much as possible.

Of course, there were many teachers who only teach for a paycheck or indulge in education without bothering to think about their own students' wellbeing, but Minho wasn't like that. Not at all.

When he was young, he absolutely _hated_ school. Not because of the curriculum or the unfair learning standards, but because of his teachers. How they didn't truly care for the students despite their facade. And he decided, around high school, that he didn't want children to go through the same experience as he did.

No, he wasn't the crazy advocates for _'school is supposed to be fun!_ ', which it clearly wasn't. He just wanted students to learn how to try their best and learn how to ask for help at a young age. He knew how teachers could absolutely change a student's perspective on school with just their work ethic and attitude.

However, he never thought he'd have to personally get close to a student as he needs to do with Han Younghee. It almost felt unprofessional of him, actually. Teachers weren't supposed to have biases, yet here he was. Setting time aside just for one specific student.

No, he wasn't trying to put down the needs of Younghee. Each of his students' needs is important. However, if he wasn't careful, the other students might get jealous of the extra attention toward Younghee. Kids are kids; they might push Younghee around.

But Minho was determined—he thinks... Well, at first he was so determined, however, after waking up for work the next day, he realized... How the _hell_ was he even supposed to do this? Is he even allowed to _do_ this? Is there some restricted guideline that told him not to partake in wiping the tears of a student's parent or interact with a student on a personal level?

While, yes, it wasn't uncommon for teachers to comfort and live up to the needs of their students, it _was_ uncommon for teachers to talk so casually with parents, much more their students. Actually, this was the first time Minho's ever experienced such a thing, despite working with children for many years.

_What had made him suggest the idea in the first place?_

Was it for Younghee? His student? Was his soft-spot for children suddenly a vulnerable target which he accidentally hit? Was it for himself? His selfishness? To indulge in some sort of pride for achieving such a feat at the end of it all.

Or maybe it was because of Han Jisung, who showed the tiniest yet most vulnerable bit of himself to Minho despite barely meeting. It only seemed fair for Minho to return something for seeing such a personal side. It really tugged at his heartstrings, didn't it?

Damn his moral consciousness, it made him too soft...

But it started out rocky. _Very_ rocky.

He expected it though. He's failed with interacting with Younghee before, what made him think he'll succeed now? Especially when Minho had a front-row seat to her unstable relationship with her father.

Though, what he didn't expect was for Younghee to _completely_ brush him aside. While before, she allowed him to get near or have a one-sided conversation, this time, she completely ignores Minho—doesn't let him even get a chance to _talk_.

Was Minho _that_ unlikeable?

But he gets it. It's probably awkward for her to suddenly talk or even face someone who's seen her personal problems. Even _Minho_ is hesitant to talk to her. Could he even bring up the subject completely out of left field?

He tries to be nice to Younghee, he really does. And Minho considers himself as the most patient being in the universe (an understandable title, working with elementary students). However, with the way Younghee looks at him, or the way she frowns or knits her brows together... Don't blame Minho for losing heart.

He tries to sit with her during lunch, tries to help her learn the day's lesson or even suggest that they play a game. But whatever he does, the little girl denies any of his contributions to friendship—no, she takes it and stomps on it and burns it before his very eyes, albeit silently. Though Minho realized that it hurt a little more when no one knew about it. It was just a schism between them two that not even Jisung knew of.

He won't lie. There were many days where he sat at his desk in the staff room, staring at his phone and pulling up the squirrelly man's contact. To break him the bad news of Minho's failure. He sat until the bell rang, wondering if he should text or call Jisung—say the simple words of _'I quit.'_ But Minho remembers how Jisung cried, how tired he looked.

He couldn't bring himself to see that again.

Not because it was an ugly mess or was too much of a hassle. But because Minho understood that Jisung desperately needed a helping hand. Though he couldn't properly ask for it, and being a teacher who dealt with many people too insecure to ask for help... Well, he was there at the time, right? It was only proper for him to help.

Besides, to an extent, that's what he did. He helped students— _people_. And that included Han Jisung.

 _Though_ , one week he had to catch up with grades. There were so many spelling tests he had to grade, so many math quizzes stacked on his desk after dismissing it for _weeks._ Many art projects that he had to check for participation. It didn't help that one of the teachers, Lee Felix, _also_ left for sick leave. Grades were due at the end of the week, and Minho couldn't leave his fellow teacher hanging.

Which meant... he couldn't exactly pay attention to Younghee.

If he ignored the rest of his students, how could he even call himself a teacher? He wasn't trying to sound ignorant, but in order for Minho to help Younghee, he had to ignore her for the favor of his other students. Besides, it'll only be a week or two. Surely, she wouldn't miss him either.

One day, however, he couldn't grade papers inside the staff room. Apparently _other_ teachers are also doing last-minute grading, prompting the room to overflow with graded and ungraded papers and teachers. It was too stuffy in there, so Minho decided to grab a stack of ungraded spelling tests he never got around to touching, and work outside.

Besides, it was a beautiful day outside! It's good to grab some fresh air once in awhile.

"What are you doing?"

Minho almost jumped at the sound of a voice, perking up to see a specific little girl sitting across from him, food from the vending machine between her small hands as she gestured to Minho.

"Oh... Grading papers," Minho hums with a tight-lipped smile, Younghee munching on her food as the teacher clears his throat. He decides to start on his own lunch, left untouched and forgotten under the stack of papers. While he yelled at himself to finish grading everything before the deadline, he also didn't want to _completely_ ignore Younghee. Especially if she had any concerns.

However with the way _she_ approached—Minho should be the one with the concerns, actually.

"Why are you even helping my dad?" She asks, Minho jutting his neck as if he heard correctly. Younghee tilts her head down in a bow before glancing away. "You barely met each other."

 _Why_ Minho was helping Jisung... Why _was_ he helping Jisung? He didn't know the answer either, but he didn't want to vocalize his doubts in front of the little girl. She might feel like Minho was doing this for his own gain—which he's not. He just doesn't understand his own thoughts when it came to the squirrelly man.

"Kindness just goes a long way, you know?" Minho shrugs, scribbling a small star in the corner of a sheet before moving on to the next ungraded paper.

"You should stop. He's not my real dad."

Minho sputters. He didn't think Younghee would be so outright about... _that_. And how could she possibly know at a young age?? Last time he's checked, she still hasn't learned about genes and hereditary. And not to mention that Younghee looks like Jisung, anyway—

"Aren't dads supposed to be taking care of their kids? All he does is work and ignore me—he possibly can't be my dad."

Oh, she meant _metaphorically_... Even so, explaining to young children always comes fruitless. Minho's learned that trying to talk to children logically is always a waste of time and only confuses kids more. So, if Minho were to answer... Actually, could he even answer logically or emotionally in this situation? Younghee has practically driven him into a corner—a corner Minho had to be careful to step out of because of the millions of landmines that surrounded his feet.

"Really? I like your dad," Minho smiles brightly, leaning forward on his elbows and gesturing to Younghee. "He's kind of like you. Shy, caring, emotional. He's always trying to smile, even when he's having a hard time—and I think that's admirable."

"Well, you should stop," Younghee grimaces, Minho letting out a small laugh. "He's an asshole."

"Where did you learn that word?!" Minho almost shrieks, though Younghee waves him off! It wasn't an outright profanity but she was barely seven for fuck's sake!! And despite Jisung's squishy and soft looks, a part of him knew that he'll _kill_ Minho if he ever found out that the younger used such words.

"Changbin oppa. He's always calling Hyunjin oppa that."

"Younghee—" Minho sighs, his hands making obscure gestures to avoid outright scolding the younger. "It's rude to call people that. Even if you don't like that person—especially your dad. Even if you don't like him, he's still your dad."

Younghee shrugs and Minho almost felt bad for having to talk to her like that. Even though she said nothing in retaliation, Minho understood how bad she must've felt, especially with the way she fumbled with her food and glanced away from the teacher.

She says nothing more, Minho sighing as he glances at his untouched lunch then at Younghee. When he nudges the box to the younger, she perks up, knitting her brows and tilting her head in confusion as Minho gives her a small smile.

"There, I gave you my tonkatsu. Now you have to help me grade papers," he smiles brightly, Younghee's mouth hanging open in an offended gasp.

"Wait! That's not a fair trade!" She exclaims, Minho scoffing as he rolls his eyes.

"How?" Minho frowns. "I'm giving you my entire lunch! I should be the one complaining!"

"Well, I never asked for it!"

"Yah, you better be grateful!" Minho bubbles, Younghee sitting properly and crossing her arms.

"You're as bad as my dad," she mutters, Minho shrugging as he halves the stack of papers and places it in front of Younghee with a hum. He gives her a red pen, a sheet of stickers, and the vocabulary list.

"Well maybe that's why I like him so much," Minho hums with a gesture toward the items. "This should be straightforward. Just ask if you need help."

**\---**

"I'm so sorry for wanting to call, I hope I'm not bothering you. I'm really—"

"Han Jisung-ssi," Minho laughs lightly, tilting his swivel chair from one side to another. "You really don't need to worry. You could call me anytime, it's alright."

"Right, right..." Jisung sighs, though letting out a breathy laugh. "Thank you..."

"My pleasure." Though in reality, Minho was a bit surprised to see Jisung suddenly text him during lunch. He was about to spend lunch with Younghee again, finishing up a few grades or going over future lessons when his phone suddenly vibrated on his desk. On instinct, he ignored the text, however, when he noticed the sender's name, he immediately scrambles for his phone.

He gave Jisung his number when they first met just in case the younger had any concerns or if Minho ever needed to contact him. But this was the first Jisung had ever texted (or called, for that matter). He was genuinely curious as to what the squirrely man had to say.

Though he was met with concerns, asking and apologizing for thinking about Younghee, which he truly didn't need to apologize for. Though Minho realized how much Jisung apologizes, and even if it was through text, it still tugged at his heartstrings. So he suggested that Jisung call him. 

"What would you like to know?" Minho asks, Jisung clearing his throat as he stammers over his first few words—something that Minho shouldn't have found as charming.

"Is Younghee alright? I know it's still in the middle of school and—I just- I just wanted to check up on her..."

"She's alright. _More_ than alright actually. We _talked_ last week. She even helps me grade papers. She's talking a bit more—not with the other students, but with me, at least. So maybe that'll help her open up to the other kids, as well."

"That's good to hear," Jisung laughs, Minho smiling at that. "Really, I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for looking out for her. I'm just really thankful you're helping me."

"Han Jissung-ssi—"

"Oh please, there's no need for that. Call me Jisung, it's okay."

Minho couldn't help the smile that spreads on his face, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms. Lee Felix, occupying the desk across him, arches his eyebrows, clearly curious as to who would make Minho smile—someone who _isn't_ a student or his cats. But Minho waves him off dismissively, quietly asking the freckled Australian to keep from worrying.

"Well... _Jisung_... Jisung, you don't have to repay me at all. Really. It's my job—I don't just teach kids but I also take care of them."

"Ah," Jisung bubbles on the other side of the call, the teacher perking up as he notices that lunch was already halfway over. Shit, he never checked up with Younghee did he? "You're so cool."

"I know—hey... Could you take a video call right now?" Minho asks, shooting up from his seat and walking out of the staffroom, striding down the hallway.

"Of course, why?" Before Minho answers, Jisung requests for a videocall, turning on their cameras. And for once, since the day Minho appointed a meeting concerning Younghee, he saw Jisung again.

He's got to say, the younger was _much_ different than when he's crying. First of all, to get rid of the huge elephant in the room, the tears were gone. His face neither a puffy red anymore nor was it wrecked by a trail of tears. He looked normal—brighter, actually. His eyes wide and expecting. He looked like a completely different person, his black hair styled back, his round spectacles settled peacefully on his nose.

When Minho doesn't reply, he knits his brows before letting out a shy laugh with a smile, pink dusting over his cheeks in embarrassment as he tries to avoid the older's stare. 

Was Minho sure he was the same man who had bawled his eyes out? Who Minho sat with for at least ten minutes or more trying his best to dry tears and calm dry heaves.

"Uhm... Hello?" Jisung questions, Minho shaking his head as he exits the building. He looks around the campus before he could get lost looking at Jisung

He immediately recognizes the little girl that sits at the one table near the off-limits flower garden, the table that sat under the tree and overlooked the basketball courts nearby. The table where no one sits—not because it's troublesome with the nearby pollen or it doesn't have a nice view, but rather forgotten as the children run about and play with each other.

But Minho sits there, next to the girl who arched an eyebrow at his sudden appearance.

He noticed Younghee had proper lunch today, the teacher gesturing to the younger.

"What are you eating?" He asks, Younghee shrugging as she takes another bite of the heart-shaped pineapples from a container separate from her lunch, some type of noodles Minho's never seen before.

"Something my dad cooked before going to work. I don't know what it is but he said he lived in Malaysia and ate it when he was younger so..."

"Well, is it good?" Minho asks, Younghee hesitating before shrugging.

"It's okay..."

Minho smiles before he holds his phone up, tilting it in a way so Jisung could see Younghee and Younghee to Jisung.

The squirrelly man immediately brightens—brighter than earlier as his eyes practically sparkle behind his glasses at the sight of his daughter. He opens his mouth, calling for Younghee in a playful squeal. And the way his cheeks rounds and his gums showed and the corner of his eyes crinkle when he smiles widely—he was _definitely_ a different person when he's happy, when he smiled. Minho couldn't help but smile too, glancing at Younghee.

"Hi, baby! How's school?? I wanted to see if you're okay—is the food good? Is Appa the best cook or what??" Jisung exclaims, Minho laughing lightly at that.

Younghee, however, couldn't return her father's unbridled excitement. And she didn't need to. Minho and Jisung didn't expect her to. But it never hindered Jisung's warm greetings and excitement toward Younghee.

"I was in a bit of a rush this morning, so, sorry if it's too spicy. I know how you don't really like eating spicy dishes—but I hope it tastes good, at least!" Jisung exclaims before laughing. "Actually, what am I talking about? I'm a horrible cook. I'm just surprised I didn't burn the kitchen this morning."

Younghee nods, Jisung smiling at her even if she couldn't look him in the eye. Minho felt a little bad that the younger girl talked to him more than her own father, but then again, they didn't even have any sort of relationship outside of professional teacher-student. Whereas, Jisung and her are related and have a bond stronger than Minho ever will with Younghee—he wonders if she's hurt a lot more _because_ of that deep bond. To feel lonely even if there is someone there. To feel betrayed because everyone else had loving parents when she couldn't understand the type of love Jisung had for her.

"I love you, okay?" Jisung says, Younghee nodding. "I won't bother you anymore, go back to eating. I love you! I love you! I love you!"

With another nod from Younghee, Minho pulls away the phone from the younger, laughing as Jisung covers his face in embarrassment.

"Are you free any day?" Minho suddenly asks, Jisung jutting his neck out as if he's heard correctly before glancing away with a breath of a laugh.

"Uhm... maybe? I don't know... I still have to ask my boss."

"Well, I was thinking you could take Younghee out someday. Or pick her up from school, at least," Minho suggests, Jisung knitting his brows together. "Even if it's a school day, I'll excuse her absence."

Then Jisung beams, so bright Minho might've blinded himself staring at the younger. The way he sputters in embarrassment, how he tried to wipe the pink off his cheeks and ran a hand through neatly styled hair.

Minho would be found _dead_ before saying this out loud but he found it cute.

"Well—Thank you," Jisung says quietly, huffing out another breathless laugh. "Really, thank you—especially with what you've done—uhm... I- I—" Jisung clears his throat. "I'm really thankful."

"It's nothing," Minho waves him off, Jisung perking up as Minho hears someone announce something in the background—loud enough that Minho could see the squirrelly man jump and glance back before turning toward Minho.

"Oh shoot, I gotta go. Sorry about that—"

Minho only laughs, nodding as he gestures to the Jisung and his stupid smile. "Go, go."

"Why do you like my dad?" Minho almost jumps when the call ended, whipping his body toward the little girl he almost forgot he sat next to.

"Oh! Why do I like your dad..." Minho hums, laughing to rid his flustered state. "Because he's hard-working. And so caring. He's always trying to smile even if he's tired."

Younghee scoffs at that, and for a moment Minho had to agree. He was stupid for thinking such things. _Surely_ , no one would think that.

"You're just like Hyunjin Oppa," she says. "I asked him why he's so nice to my dad and he says the same thing." A pause before she shrugs, taking a bite out of her fruits. "But you're okay. At least you see the good things about my dad."

**—-**

Today was something _grand._ He'll do something grand!

So grand, in fact, that even Changbin applauded him when Jisung told him about it the other day!

He's picking Younghee up from school.

And no, not just once, or twice—but every _day_.

His break isn't long, but it's long enough (or at least he hopes it is) for Jisung to rush over to Younghee's school, pick her up, probably say hi to Minho and drop her off at Changbin and Hyunjin's. Of course, it's the most he could do at the moment, but just thinking about it made him giddy inside.

First, he's trying his best to mend his relationship with Younghee, which always excited Jisung whenever he thought of it. Second, despite wasting his lunch break, he could always eat during work (though he'd have to sneak in bites with his supervisor around). Third, he gets to see Minho.

Jisung didn't mean to feel so flustered around the older, but how couldn't he? Not when Minho provided and helped Jisung without expecting anything in return. It bothered him, actually, and he felt guilty for at least not paying Minho.

But at least he's a _much_ better influence on Younghee than Changbin ever will be (no shade toward Changbin, but he didn't want his daughter growing up around a _heathen)_. And Jisung's going to sound crazy, but he trusts Minho. Too much for someone he barely knows, maybe.

At least Jisung tries to take the teacher's advice: make some time for Younghee. Albeit it's difficult to do, and sometimes he _absolutely can't_ do it, but even when Younghee's already sleeping, Jisung tries to make sure he's doing something for her.

For example, early morning, before he goes to work, he always tries to prepare lunch for Younghee. He tried to rack his brain for any recipes he knows, to try to remember _'what do children like that's absolutely not unhealthy but something not absolutely disgusting?'_ And before he leaves, he always leaves it on the kitchen counter and asks Hyunjin to make sure Younghee doesn't forget her lunch before he drops her off to school.

Although the first time Jisung left her lunch on the counter, it didn't have a note to specify it was Younghee's. So when Hyunjin arrived to pick Younghee up... let's just say Jisung was more than upset to learn that Hyunjin accidentally ate the lunch without another thought. At least Jisung figured out that the Kolo mee was a little too salty.

But the note is a must—and Jisung always cooks extra for Hyunjin from that point on. A student in his last year of medical school needed extra energy to get through the day anyway!

Though when Jisung gets home (around 8-11, depending), Younghee is already in bed. But it doesn't keep Jisung from dismissing his exhaustion. He always trudges to Younghee's room, always checks on her despite feeling as if his body would break even with the smallest nudge. But upon seeing her peaceful frame, seeing _her,_ Han Younghee... Jisung always feels the last spurts of energy revive his body.

Jisung would always clean her room, putting away her toys and her dirty clothes into the laundry basket in the bathroom. He would always fix her backpack, checking for her homework before quickly ironing her uniform for the next day. And before he takes a shower or passes out on his bed, Jisung always makes sure to kiss her goodnight.

It's not much, he knows, but today _will_ be different! At least, _somewhat—_ Younghee would see him during the day, a miraculous feat in of itself. But Jisung couldn't help but feel so upbeat as he heads over to Younghee's school, smiling at the bus driver as he pays his fare, fidgeting as he stood in the bus. He even almost jumps out of the vehicle at his stop.

He skips along the path, smiling widely at the thought of seeing Younghee—his baby, his girl.

And he almost _beams_ at the sight of Younghee, Minho standing beside her at the gate.

Jisung was a bit later than he wanted to be—Changbin usually picks Younghee up _right_ when the bell rings but then again, Jisung has to take the bus. The other kids were gone, picked up by their parents, or walked home if they lived close enough. So Jisung was grateful that Minho stood by Younghee to see if she gets home safely.

Nevertheless, Minho's worry is almost immediately replaced with a smile at the sight of Jisung skipping toward them. Though Younghee tilts her head in confusion—it was fine. Jisung was only happy that he got to see Younghee during the day.

"I thought Seo Changbin was just running late," Minho giggles as Jisung waves over to the two, running to Younghee with a bright smile and a squeak. "It's nice to see you here."

"Where's Changbin oppa?" Younghee asks, Jisung's eyebrows shooting up as he crouches in front of the young girl.

"Changbin is a lazy _'pig-bunny,'_ he's busy lazing around and watching dramas. Appa Sung has to take over now, okay?" Jisung hums, patting Younghee's dark hair. When she knits her brows, Jisung tilts his head and cups his cheeks, squealing, "Appa Sungie just wants to see his Younghee because he loves her so much!"

Jisung knows that Changbin always tries to win Younghee over with aegyo. Jisung saw it once, when Changbin _also_ tried to win Hyunjin over _also_ using aegyo. And to say it was disgusting was an understatement. So if Younghee rejects Changbin's aegyo, what made Jisung think she'll accept his??

"Oh, that's not it..." Jisung buries his face in his hands in embarrassment, standing as Minho lets out a pity laugh and pats his back. Jisung sighs, fanning his face and smiling sheepishly at Minho who _also_ witnessed Jisung's aegyo—poor man. But at least he made Minho smile and laugh, his eyes sparkling with something Jisung also smiles at. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"It's alright," Minho giggles. "Do you still have work?"

Jisung nods, ruffling Younghee's dark hair as he glances at the young girl. "I'm just here to drop Younghee off at Hyunjin and Changbin hyung's."

"Ah, that's good. I won't keep you then—"

"Oh!" Jisung exclaims, going through his bag and pulling out small containers covered with a pastel yellow cloth, tied into a small bundle that Jisung held out in front of the older. Minho, however, tilted his head in confusion, tentatively taking the small bundle with knitted brows. "This is for you. As a thank you gift."

"What... What is it?" Minho asks, Jisung smiling brightly at him.

"Jajangmyeon and some fruits. I accidentally cooked too much this morning and thought you would like some."

"Oh, no, you're too nice, you shouldn't have," Minho says, eyes wide and perking up in surprise. Really, Jisung was only surprised he thought of Minho early in the morning.

"It's for taking care of Younghee," Jisung says, bowing. Though the older immediately sputters, shaking his head and making frantic gestures with his free hand.

"I- I— You don't have to!" He exclaims, Jisung giggling at how his ears turned red and a shy pink spread from his cheeks. But he decided to save the teacher the embarrassment.

"Well, you can't take it back now! I just gave it to you!" Jisung mocks an offended gasp, lightly hitting the older's chest. He nods to Younghee, smiling at the little girl who stared at Minho curiously. "We should go. It's nice seeing you, Minho."

Jisung waves as he and Younghee walk side-by-side, turning back as Minho stares at them with the quaint lunch between his fingers.

A small smile then spreads onto the teacher's face, holding up his hand in a small wave goodbye.

**\---**

"Why do you like my dad?"

"Because..." Minho murmurs, turning to the little girl he sat next to before shrugging. "He's just so incredibly Han Jisung."

Minho never gave it much thought until now, but Younghee is very much like Jisung. Though there was a huge rift—as if they still don't understand how close they actually are. And just like Younghee, who is learning who her father is step by step, Minho is also slowly discovering who this character, Han Jisung, is.

Minho had never heard of Han Jisung until that parent conference and he always wondered _why._ Of course, there was the obvious problem of him never having time to pass by, however, _shouldn't_ Younghee at least say something about him? Or shouldn't the consent forms at least have his name? It's like he just appeared out of nowhere—like a ghost, a shadow.

But _just_ like Younghee, Minho is also trying to figure out why he likes Han Jisung.

Maybe that's why they managed to somewhat become friends, to bond over their confusion about _Han Jisung._

"Explain," she says, Minho shrugging as he picks up some rice with his chopsticks.

"Well..." the teacher hums, swallowing his food before turning to the young girl beside him. "He's always trying to be himself all the time. And when he does something nice, he's not doing it to please anyone, he's doing it for the people he cares about. And I think that's really something special."

Younghee nods, staring at the lunch that Jisung presumably prepared for her that morning. Minho couldn't exactly tell what it was, but he knew it was some Malaysian dish that Younghee has eaten before. She huffs, her shoulders slumping before frowning.

"Appa passed out last night."

Minho immediately whips his head toward the young girl, brows knit together and his lips into a frown. He knew Jisung overworks himself, he saw the culmination of such stress before. But he wonders if Jisung even _notices_ his own fatigue. He knows that the younger has a lot of passion for everything he does, however, he also worries that Jisung will burn himself out sooner or later.

"It's not the first time," Younghee says, unphased at the concern. "But it's the first time I've seen it."

"Do you... Do you know why?" Minho asks carefully, a murmur as if they were exchanging secrets, which in ways, they were. It was just something extremely personal Minho never thought he would hear from Younghee. Which... he _shouldn't._ He felt like an intruder. But he leans against the lunch table, leaning closer so he could hear the little girl better.

"No... He just entered my room last night after coming home from work. He usually fixes my things or gets my things ready for school, but instead, he just crawled into my bed and fell asleep right away."

And despite the smiles, the upbeat, childish nature of Jisung...

He was just really tired, wasn't he?

It was ironic. What Minho adored about the younger is also one of his flaws. The man was working himself to death. Maybe he noticed, maybe he doesn't, but always putting 120% percent into everything he does—Jisung doesn't leave enough for himself. And he knows, Minho was the one to suggest paying more attention to Younghee, but in no way did he ever mean for Jisung to forget about himself.

And Minho realized, that despite taking care of Younghee, loving her and such—despite trying to hide his fatigue or the things that _just_ made him _human—_ despite trying to be the perfect dad for Younghee... There was no one there to take care of Jisung. Not even himself stayed long enough, to slow down and say it was okay to take a breather.

But it's not like Jisung would listen anyway. He's so _incredibly_ Han Jisung.

"He told me not to tell you or Changbin oppa or Hyunjin oppa," Younghee hums, Minho perking up as he shakes his thoughts from his head.

"Well, why not?"

"Because you three already do so much for him that he doesn't want to worry you guys," Younghee turns to Minho, glancing up at the teacher with a small smile Minho's never seen. It faded fast, disappearing before the teacher could even process what it was. But he was sure it was there. He was sure Younghee smiled, a small reassurance on her lips. "Especially you. He likes you too."

Minho's jaw hangs open, his face growing warm and his brows knitting together. He tries to say something, could only manage a choked sound in the back of his throat. He was sure Jisung meant in a 'friendly manner,' but Minho couldn't but let his mind run rampant. Not that he wanted it to, anyway!

Younghee sighs, glancing at her lunch before sliding it to Minho. The teacher tilted his head in confusion at the sudden action. Though before the teacher could ask, Younghee gestures to the food.

"You looked happy when Appa gave you food last week. So, I'm giving you more of his cooking. It's a Malaysian dish, but it's good, don't worry," Younghee says, Minho frowning.

"But I don't need more food. I have my own."

Younghee shrugs, gesturing Minho's mostly untouched lunch with her head.

"Then give me yours. You like my dad more than me, anyway. You can have it, it's okay."


End file.
